


Can't Stay Away

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Magic Gone Wrong, Slight Canon Divergence, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coven of witches decide to perform a spell to help them kill Klaus Mikaelson, something goes wrong when the only result is Caroline magically appearing in front of him. Both of them are confused by the situation, and their feelings. Enter Kol Mikaelson, will he help or make things worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomandchampagne (sushibunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/gifts).



> I hope you like my gift to you :D You gave me a lot of good ideas, so good I had a hard time figuring out what to write haha So I decided to just pick a couple of them and run with it! Enjoy it~~

Light flickered from hundreds of candles, in an otherwise dark room. People in a circle chanted in sync, the magic sifting through the air, the flames growing bigger and stronger - almost in a blue hue now - and the voices growing louder and larger than life, until it all stopped, the candles going out as the silence prevailed throughout the room.

 

“Did we do it?”a young voice asked breathless.

 

“Only time will tell if we’ve succeeded.”

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Caroline was  _ exhausted _ . A day of fighting off bad guys and saving the world was pretty tiring in her opinion,  _ especially _ when everyone around her - minus sweet, lovely Bonnie - was an absolute idiot. 

 

_ Damn those Salvatore brothers. _

 

But hey, at least she was still alive! Maybe a bit battered up, blood all over her hair and face, and _ everywhere really, _ but she was still there. At least all her cuts had healed up by now, and the soreness of the fighting would probably go away once she  _ finally  _ had the bath she was pining after. 

 

The water was scalding hot, burning her hand in a delicious way, and she let the bath tub fill up, while she took off her dirty clothes - she was so going to burn them tomorrow.

 

Suddenly the air became heavier, making it harder to breathe, it kept shifting in and out of her, her head growing dizzy and fuzzy. Caroline had no idea of what was happening, but she had no doubt that magic was involved. 

 

Well, if she passed out, at least her mom wouldn’t find her  _ completely _ naked - better to be wearing underwear and blood, than nothing at all... _ right _ ?

 

**XXXXXX**

 

The water slid down his body, cleansing the sweat and dirt away. After transforming into a wolf, and going hunting, a shower always felt heavenly, and more often than not his aching muscles brought pleasant thoughts of a beautiful blonde panting in his arms.

 

As soon as he felt the pull of magic bearing down on him, Klaus stumbled out of the bathroom, and was conscious enough to clutch a towel in his hands and cover himself - he didn’t particularly feel like flashing anyone that entered his room.

 

It wasn’t exactly a painful feeling, just strange, as if fire was burning just beneath his skin, heating his blood almost pleasantly. He wondered who he would be killing later today for this attack.

 

Taking a deep breath, he almost shouted for his brother when everything calmed down.

 

Except, something was wrong with the picture, because standing in his bedroom was none other than the woman that haunted his thoughts and memories, - not that he was complaining -  _ Caroline _ , in her underwear, looking as confused and surprised as he was.

 

Klaus could see the lust in her eyes when she noticed he was practically naked, smirking he let his eyes wander over her body as well. His smile falling at the sight of blood and fading bruises.

 

She tried to cover her naked skin, with her arms and hands, but it didn’t do much. As she was about to talk, Klaus opened his mouth at the same time, both of them being interrupted by someone else opening the door.

 

Standing at the entrance of the bedroom, Kol looked at both of them, a grin on his face, “Well, this is awkward.” he said gesturing to them.

 

“Tell me about it.” Caroline whispered, forgetting that they were both originals that would undoubtedly hear her.

 

Klaus smiled, and then realized she was half-naked, with Kol ogling her. Flashing to the door he pushed his brother out and closed it forcefully in his face, “We’ll talk later Kol.” he roared.

 

Once again the silence prevailed in the room, Caroline now avoiding looking at him, and Klaus unabashedly admiring her.

 

“So…” she started, not really knowing where she was going with it, but needing to break the horrible silence “You’re naked huh?” -  _ not like that _ , Caroline needed to find a filter asap.

 

Laughter rang out from him, his amusement showing on his face.

 

“Right!” Caroline nodded awkwardly, her voice raising with each word, she implored “Can I just ask, what in the hell just happened?!”

 

“I truly have no idea, love. I had nothing to do with it.”

 

She glared at him suspiciously, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

 

“Really sweetheart, you wound me. I did say I’d wait for you, why would I resort to magic to bring you to my side, when I knew you’d end up here sooner or later?”

 

“Cocky much?”

 

“No, not at all, just confident that you belong at my side.”

 

Scoffing she rolled her eyes, “Well, I’m not staying, so if you could lend me some clothes, I’d appreciate it.”

 

Klaus understood, but still her reaction hurt, was she still so repulsed by him?  _ No _ , Caroline had confessed her feelings for him, she was just lashing out out of fear - something that was usually done by him. Sighing he nodded, “Very well, I’ll grab some of Rebekah’s clothes, if you’d like, feel free to take a shower.”

 

He wanted to ask where all the blood had come from, but he refrained - a conversation for another day perhaps. 

 

“Nope, I’ll take a bath when I’m home.”

 

“You’ll make a spectacle going down the streets all bloodied, not sure it’s a good idea sweetheart.”

 

Caroline was infuriated,  _ of course _ he was right, but she didn’t really feel like getting naked and taking a shower in  _ his  _ bathroom, it reeked of bad decisions. Still, she had to, “Fine, just get me the clothes then.”

 

Walking towards his bathroom, Caroline realized she was being a bit ungrateful and threw a quick “Thank you.” at him while opening the door.

 

Klaus went to leave the room as well, but before either could walk out both of them were propelled backwards, crashing into each other.

 

They were now a heap of limbs on the floor, Caroline half on top of him, “Ouch. What the f-”

 

Klaus’ hands were now caressing her spine - cutting her speech short - his eyes boring into hers, obviously enjoying their new position.

 

Caroline couldn’t help but appreciate the feel of his toned body underneath hers, his muscles rippling under her shaking hands, it felt good -  _ it felt right _ \- and really, she never wanted to separate from him. And oh god, his hands felt like sinful bliss on her skin. Just a quick pull on the towel that hung low on his hips and he’d be gloriously bared to her, and how absolutely delightful would that be? 

 

_ But no, she had to focus. _

 

“Klaus, this is not the moment for you to be a pervert, stop it.” she said, hitting his chest, “What happened _ now _ ?”

 

Shrugging, but still holding her tight, he suggested smiling, “I think we can’t be apart from each other, love.”

 

Caroline stared at him disbelieving, and pushed him away, getting up and feeling the loss of his warmth instantly, “Yeah right!”

 

“Care to make a wager?” he asked smugly, sitting up from his position.

 

“As if, I don’t make deals with the devil, thank you very much!” she responded sarcastically.

 

“Really? I seem to remember an exchange between us, in the middle of the woods.”

 

“Well, I’ve learned my lesson.” 

 

Klaus wasn’t sure what she had meant by that - and by the look on her face, Caroline didn’t seem to know either - but  _ maybe _ , she regretted making him promise to never return.

 

“Caroline…” he whispered her name lovingly.

 

Mentally shaking his thoughts he dared her, “Please, do try and walk away from me and we’ll see if I’m right.”

 

Tentatively she looked at him, and walked towards the bedroom door, opening it she took a step outside and sighed in relief, but then she took another one and was pulled towards him again, “ _ Shit _ .”

 

This time he caught her in his arms, avoiding any tumbling or pain.

 

“Told you.” he teased her, his breath tickling her neck. 

 

Slumping against him in defeat - which honestly, after the day she just had, plus this, was understandable - she asked pouting, “Now what?”

 

She was adorable, and he had to stop himself from touching her more than he needed to - this was not the time for that after all, perhaps  _ later _ \- and decided on just combing his fingers through her hair, “Now, you take take a shower and I get dressed. Don’t worry, I’ll ask for someone to bring you some clothes. Unless, of course, you want some company…?”

 

Caroline laughed, she couldn’t help herself, and got up once again. 

 

Before closing the bathroom door, she taunted him and winked at him, “Maybe next time.”

 

Klaus heard the rustling of clothes, the water falling and Caroline’s moan of delight, and he might as well have died and gone to heaven -  _ or hell _ \- because this was sweet, sweet torture. Groaning, he set on to do what he had told her - and more, like figuring out who had done this and why.

 

**XXXXXX**

 

“Well, that’s bloody fantastic Nik.” Kol laughed, enjoying his brother’s predicament.

 

“Kol, please, would you just be useful for once in your life and talk to your witch friends?”

 

“Ouch that’s just rude, and really, what would I gain by helping you?” at the glare Klaus sent him, he added, “Besides, why would you want to fix it? Finally, Caroline is in your arms, shouldn’t you be working on her staying with you, instead of sending her away?”

 

“I’d never force her to stay.”

 

“Who are you and what have you done to my brother?” Kol mocked.

 

“Kol, just do what I’m telling you to do, and fix this.”

 

“Right, because you’ll be too busy with pretty little Caroline’s taste on your tongue, to fix it yourself.”

 

Grabbing Kol by his neck, Klaus growled, “I will stuff you in a box and-”

 

“Klaus.” Caroline chastised him, with only a - very tiny - towel shielding her pink skin from his eyes, her wet hair cascading perfectly around her.

 

“Thank you, darling.” he said grinning. Taking a look at her he praised her, “ Don’t you look ravishing.”

 

Klaus almost launched himself at his brother again, but before he could Kol vamped off from the room, hollering as he went, “Don’t worry Nik, your wonderful younger brother shall take care of your problem. You two kids enjoy yourselves.”

 

Caroline was fidgeting with her towel, unsure on what to do when she noticed Klaus’ eyes on her -  _ again _ , couldn’t he just look somewhere else? - and she huffed, “Hello, could I please get some privacy?”

 

“Where do you want me to go Caroline? It’s not like we can put much distance between us, which honestly I don’t really mind.”

 

Caroline rolled her eyes and brushed past him, grabbing the clothes that were laying on the the bed she responded, “Fine, I’ll just get dressed in the bathroom.”

 

“Be my guest sweetheart.”

 

Caroline was getting dressed when she remembered something, “Are you sure Rebekah won’t be mad?”

 

Obviously, she had to be doing it on purpose, as if his mind wasn’t trying very hard not to focus on the other side of the door, she just had to speak and ruin his efforts - she would kill him, Caroline Forbes would be the one to kill the strongest being in existence.

 

“What’s that sweetheart?” 

 

“Rebekah. She won’t mind me wearing her clothes?” 

 

“She’ll get over it.”

 

Caroline hummed in response, the fabric of clothes the only other sound between them.

 

That little noise, went straight to his core and he took a deep breath in order to calm himself, - maybe he’d go crazy before dying.

 

Stepping out of the bathroom, Caroline decided on sitting beside him -  _ on his bed  _ \- noticing the way his eyes never left her while she did so, taking her in as if he had been starved of her presence for far too long. 

 

She was finally coming to terms with this whole situation, and was able to be honest with herself - Caroline had missed him, more than she ever thought was possible. 

 

She missed his presence, and their talks - that always made her feel as smart as she knew she was but no one else could see -, and the way he always made her feel wanted - cared for and  _ loved _ .

 

But she also missed his warm touch on her chilled skin, and his rough lips on hers - that could take her breath away so easily. His tongue on her perky breasts, his hands bruising her skin and marking her however briefly. The way his fangs felt piercing her neck - truly, such an intimate exchange, nothing could ever compare -, and how his blood tasted on her mouth.

 

Caroline missed all that and more, and now here he was, so close she could just reach out and touch him - and so she did. 

 

Klaus was startled when Caroline rested her head on his shoulder, and held his hand in hers. She was the most confusing woman he had ever met, and he wouldn’t want it any other way - the whiplash was worth it.

 

“Seeing as Kol is taking care of this, and we can’t really stay away from each other, I think you should show me around. You did promise after all.”

 

Squeezing her hand he grinned, “Oh most definitely. You’ll love it here, maybe you’ll never want to leave.”

 

Caroline smiled back and shrugged, “ _ Maybe _ , who knows?”

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Blood splattered the walls, heads rolled on the floor and hearts were crushed underfoot. It was glorious, and Kol thrived in the mayhem of it all.

 

As much as Kol loved witches, and their enchanting strength, he loved a good slaughter even more - especially since he knew they would die either way for crossing his brother, so why not have his fun?

 

Picking up the phone he called Klaus, the moment the call came through a lovely airy laugh rushed through making him smirk, “Nik, I have done my job. The tasty little thing beside you may leave your grumpy arse now, you’re welcome.”

 

“Kol.” he warned, about to rip him to bits through a cell phone no less, when another voice joined in, “Thank you for your help Kol, we  _ both _ appreciate it. Right,  _ Klaus _ ?”

 

“ _ Of course _ , thank you little brother.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Nik.” Kol said amused.

 

As he went to turn off the call Klaus spoke again, “Oh and what were the witches trying to do?”

 

Kol laughed, “Nothing much, just trying to expose your weaknesses so you’d be easier to kill. They didn’t expect it to be in the form of a baby vampire though.”

 

On the other side of the call, someone choked on something and he heard Klaus try to help her, “ _ Drink some water, love. _ ”

 

“Anyway, I do hope Caroline decides to stick around for a while, I quite enjoy her company and you’re far more tolerable with her around.”

 

“Kol-”

 

“Bye Nik.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank garglyswoof for helping me find an idea and figure out how the story would go! And also the wonderful fanfantasticworld for reading it and giving me her opinion ^^ You both rock, thanks :D


End file.
